Tormentas de Arena
by elisabeth mathew
Summary: Oberyn Martell, la víbora roja ha pasado verdaderos horrores pero hay un motivo que siempre le impulsara a seguir hacia delante: La venganza. Oberyn un príncipe inesperado, cambiante, impredecible y peligroso como una tormenta de arena
1. Chapter 1

TORMENTAS DE ARENA:

DISCLAIMER: Nada pues tendré que aumentar la puja porque tanto GRRM como HBO se niegan a venderme los personajes, así que los voy a tomar prestados por un ratito.

AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto 54 "Títulos de drabbles" del foro "Alas negras palabras negras"

Venganza:

Le había perdido para siempre.

Sientes que se te desgarra el alma, esparciendo los trozos de tu corazón roto sobre la arena de combate.

Las piernas te flaquean y caes al suelo sobre tu propio peso.

Tu mirada se ensombrece al sentir el contacto de esa sustancia salada y caliente que inunda tus mejillas.

Los gritos te ahogan y te arrancas los pelos en un intento desesperado de auto convencerte que esto tan solo es una pesadilla, que pronto te encontraras en el lecho junto a la víbora, la misma víbora que te dio a probar el único veneno capaz de acelerar el ritmo de tu corazón, de mantener tu mente en vela por noches pensando en esos ojos negros y alargados.

Te acercas al cuerpo, temerosa y sin alzar la mirada. Tienes miedo de no despertar. Lentamente alargas tu mano hacia ese rostro, que tantas veces acariciaste, esos labios a los que besaste con locura y pasión. No lo reconoces, una sustancia caliente y viscosa empapa tus manos, pero aun así sigues palpando esos rasgos, buscando alguna evidencia de que ese es el cuerpo de tu amado. No lo reconoces.

Unos brazos fuertes te asían, intentan apartarte del cuerpo. "Está muerto, Está muerto" sus voces se escuchan lejanas, apagadas, irreconocibles. Te sorprendes al oír el tono de tu propia voz, mientras luchas contra esos brazos que te agarran, te revuelves, liberándote del abrazo. "Soltadme, soltadme, no está muerto, no está muerto…"tu voz inaudible por los sollozos, posee un matiz incrédulo y está llena de dolor, es una voz rota.

Te aferras a su cuerpo, pero ya no sientes el calor sofocante de Dorne, que sentías al abrazarle, al besarle… sino que un frio cortante te envuelve. Su aroma también ha desaparecido, su fragancia a jazmín y especias exóticas, se ve reemplazada por un intenso hedor a muerte, huele a podredumbre, a tierra húmeda… en cierto modo te recuerda al lecho de pulgas… es el olor de un cuerpo que pronto será pasto de los gusanos.

El sol de Dorne se ha apagado, y con él se ha ido tu alma. Las noches serán frías y oscuras sin él, ninguna vela podrá alumbrar la oscuridad de la noche, ni darte calor tras la muerte de la víbora. Él era el sol de Dorne y ninguna vela podría reemplazarle.

A pesar del dolor por tu mente corren los recuerdos de vuestro amor, un amor envenenado, pasional y afrontémoslo principalmente carnal, pero no por ello impuro.

Él nunca fue tu juguete, por mucho que jugaras con él y quieres pensar que para el fuiste más que una muñeca de porcelana frágil y delicada con la que jugar, por mucho que eso fuera lo poco que quedaba de ti ahora: Una muñeca de porcelana rota.

No sabes cuanto tiempo pasaste tendida a su lado, segundos, horas o minutos… lo único que sabes, lo único que recuerdas fue ese sentimiento nuevo que te embargo al descubrir que no podrías vivir, no sin él. No hasta que su veneno se inyecté por todo Poniente.


	2. La importancia de los recuerdos

TORMENTAS DE ARENA:

DISCLAIMER: ¡A ver si os leéis el primer capítulo!

AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto 54 "Títulos de drabbles" del foro"Alas negras palabras negras"

La importancia de los recuerdos:

Habían pasado años desde esa fatídica noche, una noche plagada de horrores y dolor, pero no por ello olvidarías. Se había convertido en una pesadilla recurrente que agitaba tu cama y ahogaba tu garganta en gritos.

Todavía recuerdas el frio contacto de esos labios muertos y apagados, la boca de tu amada Elia presionándose contra la tuya, tus manos empapadas de sangre o el hedor a muerte que asfixiaba Rocadragon. Todo eso formaba parte de ti, se había convertido en el principal ingrediente del veneno de la víbora, un veneno que estabas expectante por inyectar.

Habías intentado olvidarlo, pero los recuerdos siempre regresaban, siempre volvían al punto de partida.

Ya lo habías aceptado, el tormento siempre te acompañaría, Elia no te pensaba abandonar y su muerte tampoco y tú tampoco las abandonarías, no esta vez. No ibas a volver a fallarla, se lo habías prometido, le habías prometido que nadie nunca le haría daño y habías fallado, no volvería a ocurrir.

Por eso cuando te comentaron lo del juicio por combate no pudiste evitar pensar que tu hora había llegado, que Elia iba a ser vengada.

No fue por el enano, el gnomo no te importaba, era un Lannister, el león débil pero un león al fin y al cabo. Tu solo querías derrumbar a la montaña.

Por eso no te importo cuando la montaña te aplasto al igual que a tu hermana. No importo el dolor, ni la angustia de tu querida Ellaria no te importo, no siquiera te molesto la certeza de que ibas a abandonar este mundo, más bien fue un bálsamo para tu lacerada alma saber que al fin te podrías reunir con tu querida hermana.

Y te consolaba el saber que la montaña te seguiría en poco tiempo, rodeada de dolor y agonía, el mismo sufrimiento que él le hizo pasar a tu pequeña Elia. El veneno consumiría las entrañas de Gregor Clegane, lenta y dolorosamente. El veneno de la víbora roja.

Y ya nada más importo que el recuerdo del momento en que tu lanza atravesó la coraza de Ser Gregor condenándole sin que el aun lo supiera.

Elia se sentiría orgullosa.


	3. Cadáveres

TORMENTAS DE ARENA:

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de GRRM y la cadena HBO.

AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto 54 del foro "Alas negras palabras negras"

Cadáveres:

La sangre corría, en un pequeño reguero, sobre el suelo de mármol de la magnífica fortaleza de Rocadragon; plagando el aire de un hedor insoportable que atraía a las moscas y demás parásitos hacia los herrumbrosos cuerpos, que hacía ya bastante que habían exhalado su último suspiro.

Las moscas se estaban dando un buen banquete, con los cuerpos ajados y corroídos de quienes antaño habían sido sus seres queridos. No quería acercarse mucho a ninguno de los 3 cuerpos, no quería verlos porque no quería mancillar su recuerdo con los restos de una carnicería.

Pero se obligó a mirar. Se obligó a comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos. Lentamente se acercó a la cuna del que había sido su pequeño sobrino, el futuro heredero. Estaba volcada y sobre el suelo yacía el cuerpo marchito del bebe. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cuando tomo en brazos al pequeño Aegon, o lo que quedaba de él. Le acuno mientras observaban lo que habían hecho con su cráneo, la bestialidad del golpe. Su pequeña cabeza no era más que un amasijo de sesos y sangre y parte de su osamenta cuajada y rota se esparcía por el suelo manchado de sangre. Lo acuno suavemente, como si eso pudiera alejar los horrores que estaba presenciando.

Con él bebe aun en brazos y lágrimas aun en los ojos, se acercó a la vivaracha y alegre niña que había sido su sobrina. La sangre seguía brotando de las múltiples heridas que se expandían por su lacerado pecho. Su lustroso y brillante cabello castaño lucia enmarañado y sucio y un rictus de horror cruzaba su estático rostro. No la pillaron por sorpresa la arrastraron fuera de la cama y la apuñalaron y ni siquiera limpiamente.

La desolación y el horror asolaron tu corazón que poco a poco se iba marchitando. "Eran solo unos niños pequeños e indefensos" Ese pensamiento martilleaba con fuerza en tu mente, al ritmo de tu corazón acelerado.

Ya solo quedaba un cuerpo. El cuerpo de su hermana Elia. Yacía postrada sobre la cama de matrimonio que coronaba la sala y al acercarte no pudiste reprimir un grito de horror, de angustia. Elia, tu pequeña Elia la flor del desierto, muerta y profanada.

La sangre negra se deslizaba suavemente, como si de un riachuelo se tratara, entre sus piernas y un profundo corte en el estómago sobresalía entre el resto de mordiscos, golpes y magulladuras que lucía la vasija rota, que antes había contenido la alegre alma de tu hermana. La montaña la había violado antes de aplastarla.

Te sentías culpable… culpable por no llegar a tiempo, por no inyectar su veneno, por permitir que se casara con ese príncipe plateado… Rhaegar… el era el verdadero culpable por fugarse con esa loba que más parecía una zorra, abandonando a su familia a la suerte.

Necesitado de acallar esa culpabilidad de que te carcomía, al igual que los gusanos carcomerían pronto a Elia, te acercaste y suavemente besaste esos labios fríos… muertos… mientras pensabas que los Lannister no eran los únicos que pagaban sus deudas.


End file.
